


Names

by petiteneko



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Fade to Black, M/M, Names, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: One thing Trafalgar Law loved about Luffy was the many ways he said his name.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawlawlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/gifts).



> Tis a big thank you gifty to lululawlawlu~~ He helped me out last year when I was struggling so :D

“Torao.”

There was heated breath next to his ear, arms encircling his shoulders.

“ _Torao…_ ”

Law’s arms were wrapped loosely around a rubbery waist. Although, he wasn't too sure how much longer that description would be accurate.

Fingers laced themselves into the base of his hair, tilting his head up. Lips moved closer to his, the breath caressing his cheeks. His own lips.

“ ** _Torao._** ”

Law tightened his grip now, pulling Luffy closer and pressed their lips together. The hands in his hair tightened, only decreasing the distance between them even more. Lips fervently moved against his, nails digging into his scalp, hips pressing flush with his.

Law slid his hands down, cupping Luffy's ass and squeezing. Hips rocked and a moan echoed into the air. Law didn't know whose it was. He didn't really care, either. He moved his lips, this time, to a jaw. To a neck. To shoulders…

He loved the way Luffy squirmed against him.

“ _Torao~_ ”

The name was sung out now. And Law wanted to hear more of it. More of that ridiculous nickname made up for him. Hands crept up now from the base of his neck up to the crown of his hair as he descended. As his mouth found Luffy’s chest and nipples. Muscles and well formed abs.

“Torao!”

Gasps, now.

And, while he knew one way to make his partner sing, there was _something else_ he wanted to try…

Law was at his hips now, teeth finding the defined bone and nipping there, climbing down to his inner thighs.

“ _Torao…_ ”

Ah, yes, that huskier moan.

But Law went lower. Deeper than what Luffy was anticipating. Bypassing that which he thought he was going to go to, and Law slid out his tongue to press along the Strawhat's crevice.

“T-Torao!”

A gasp of surprise.

But, despite the initial confusion, Law felt those fingers press him further down, encouraging him.

Law obliged, his tongue moving once more and his hands moved, pulling Luffy’s cheeks apart.

“Toraoo…”

Whines.

He smirked. Yes. That was what he wanted. More of his name. More sounds. His tongue circled his entrance. Teasing him. Tormenting him. Taunting him.

“ **Torao…** ”

Impatience.

It made him quiver a bit. Luffy's voice did. Law moved one hand up and grasped firmly at Luffy's member, squeezing out some of the tension that had been building.

“T-Torao…”

Law licked again at the stuttering of his name. Yes. Yes. More Luffy. **More.** He could feel his heart racing at mere sounds.

Fingers were gripping his hair. Urgently.

Luffy wanted more too.

Law pressed his tongue in. Pressed it in and moved.

“ _ **Torao!**_ ”

A cry. Yes. Yes.

A low moan left his throat, and he moved his tongue more, his hand pumping.

And more cries left Luffy. More utterances of his nickname.

Until:

“ ** _Law…_** ”

And **that** flickered something in him and he froze for a moment, looking up to meet a glossy black gaze as fingers tugged him back.

Oh. He knew what Luffy wanted now. That was the _stop teasing me_ look. And it made him shudder.

Law grinned, grinned and shifted his hands back onto Luffy's hips, shifted his body _just so_ and felt as Luffy's hands moved to his shoulders.

(Luffy had gotten into the habit of always preparing himself prior to. Said some bullshit about not wanting to wait, even though Law thoroughly enjoyed doing that step. Today, was he ever thankful for it. _He_ couldn't wait. No, not after Luffy had said his **name.** )

“Luffy.”

He growled the name as he slid in.

“ _Law..!_ ”

Oh, he was going to make Luffy **sing** alright...


End file.
